


Want

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Want, Take, Have [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Teenage Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sam is between 14-16, Dean 18-20</p>
    </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is between 14-16, Dean 18-20

He was damned for this, he knew that, but the urge was to great to deny any longer. He had to give in, had to taste what was being offered, had to take the gift that was spread out before him. He walked towards the bed, his hand rubbing at the front of his jeans, the soft touches sending shocks of pleasure through his body. He bit his lips, staring down at the figure in his bed, watching with a sick sort of thrill as the sprawled figure of his younger brother tossed gently in his sleep. 

Silently he pulled his shirts off, his focus entirely on the young man in his bed. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t want to touch and take and make his own. He had fought these feelings for years, fought the urge to grab the young man and throw him down onto the nearest hard surface and fuck him senseless. Making up his mind, he unzips his pants, kicking them to the floor before kneeling on the side of his bed.

The young man wakes at the movement, his hair sticking up in all sorts of directions, and looks over with a confused look on his sleepy face. “W-what?” he asks, voice uncertain of what is going on. He can barely see, the room is dark and no light is coming in from the window.

“Shh, it’s okay, Sammy,” the man, Dean, whispers, fingers brushing against Sam’s lips. He smiled down at his brother in the darkness, reaching to straighten out Sam’s hair with his other hand, keeping the hand that had touched Sam’s lips on his face, gently holding the young man by the chin. “Everything will be alright, Baby Boy. You’ll see.”

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asks, not scared, never scared of Dean, because it’s Dean, but confused. He doesn’t understand why Dean is holding him like he is, but he likes it. Sam loves everything his brother does to him, the soft pats on the back, the small shows of affection, the pride he sees in Dean’s eyes. He sometimes wishes for more, more than what he and Dean already have.

Dean smiles at him, running his fingers through Sam’s hair as he leans closer. He tilts Sam’s face towards his, their breaths mingling as their lips hover mere inches apart. Dean licks his lips, watching as Sam swallows hard at the motion, and leans forward the brief distance between them, taking Sam’s lips in a kiss that is somewhere between soft and brutal. “Sammy, this is okay, right?” He asked, looking deeply into Sam’s eyes. As much as he just wanted to take, he needed to know that Sam was with him on this.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling Dean closer to him, “Yeah, it’s more than okay. You have no clue how long I’ve wanted you to do this, wanted you.” He grinned, before leaning in to let Dean kiss him again. His hand trailed down Dean’s neck, making him realize that his brother wasn’t wearing a shirt.

Dean had hoped that Sam would let him do this, but Sammy being so enthusiastic about it made his cock harden even more than it already had been. He groaned, pushing Sam back against the bed, the young man’s head landing on the pillows. Dean grinned, reaching down to grab the hem of Sam’s t-shirt and dragging the fabric over his head. Dean tossed the offending article of clothing across the room, letting his hands roam his brother’s chest. 

“You like that, don’t you, Baby Boy?” he whispered in Sam’s ear as his fingers brushed and pinched at Sam’s nipples. He smiled when Sam shuddered underneath him, body arching into Dean’s touches. “Mmmm, Sammy, you have no clue what you do to me, do you, Sweetheart? The things I want to do to you.”

“Dean, please,” Sam said in a soft voice, his eyes pleading Dean for something, anything. He wasn’t sure what Dean all wanted from him, but he was willing to let his older brother do whatever he wanted. 

Dean swallowed hard, his eyes locked with Sam’s as his hand traveled down the young man’s stomach. “Tell me what you want, Baby,” Dean whispered, his hand cupping Sam’s erection through the younger Winchester’s sleep pants. “Tell me what you need.” His hand stroked the hard member as he watched Sam lick his lips.

The teenager thrust his hips up, forcing his hard cock into Dean’s grip, “Off, please, take them off. Need to feel you,” he moaned.

Dean nodded, grabbing the waistband of Sam’s pants and yanking it downwards, grimacing briefly when he heard the fabric rip. Sam kicked the pants off, moaning with pleasure as Dean’s hand returned to his cock. “Sammy, God, you are so gorgeous like this. All spread out like a present for me.” He leaned down, licking the tip of Sam’s cock, chuckling as Sam arched up at his mouth. 

The taste was better than he could have ever imagined, it was pure Sam. Dean knew that he would quickly get addicted to the taste of his brother, and part of him wondered why he had waited so long to take what Sam obviously was giving him willingly. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the tip once more before taking as much of Sam into his mouth as he could. 

‘When did he get so big?’ Dean wondered as he sucked the hard length in his mouth, moaning around the silky flesh. He reached up, brushing his fingers against Sam’s lips, demanding entrance. Sam obviously understood what he wanted and sucked the digits into his mouth, his tongue copying Dean’s actions on his cock.

Dean looked up at Sam, watching the almost innocent glee on his face as he sucked Dean’s fingers. He had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Sam right now. He pulled his fingers away, smiling around Sam’s cock as the young man moaned at the loss. Gently he shoved Sam’s legs farther apart, his wet fingers circling Sam’s tight hole. 

Pulling back he whispered, “Have you ever?”

Sam shook his head no, he’d never wanted anyone to touch him like Dean was except for Dean. Dean was the only person who he had ever wanted. “No, no one. Only you, Dean. Didn’t want anyone but you.”

Dean smiled at Sam, his fingers gently probing the opening. He was pleased to be his Sammy’s first, as far as he was concerned he wanted to be Sam’s only, but he wasn’t sure how Sam would take that yet. He laid his head on Sam’s thigh, lazily licking and kissing Sam’s erection as his fingers slowly but surely opened the boy up for him. Sam was practically vibrating with need by the time Dean was done, gasping and moaning Dean’s name.

“Mmmm, that’s it, Baby Boy. Just let me take care of you. Let your big brother make you feel so good,” Dean said in a rough voice, his hands shaking a bit as he positioned Sam’s legs. He leaned down, taking Sam’s mouth in a kiss as he slowly entered him, shuddering at the heavenly feeling that surrounded him. God Sam was so tight, the tightest Dean had ever felt, and felt like he was made to perfectly take Dean. “So good, Baby. God, you feel incredible. Never gonna let you go, Baby Boy. Gonna keep you forever. Perfect,” Dean knew he was babbling but couldn’t bring himself to care. He was finally, finally in his Sammy, and he’d be damned if anything could stop after this.

“Good,” Sam moaned, biting his lip as the burn started to fade. God was Dean huge, Sam knew he was going to have problems sitting down tomorrow, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Dean was his everything, protector, best friend, confidant, mentor, and now lover. “God, Dean, please. Move, damn it.”

Dean groaned, his hands grasping Sam’s hips tightly as he thrust into the willing body. He marveled at how responsive his brother was, “God, you were made for this weren’t you. Made to take me, made to be mine. So good, wanted you for so long, Sammy. Didn’t think, didn’t think I’d ever get to have this, have you.” His words were quiet, panted in Sam’s ear as he thrust slowly in and out of his brother, not wanting to rush this, wanting to make it last as long as he possibly could.

Sam was whining under him, fingers digging into Dean’s back, leaving marks. Dean decided to take pity on his brother and wrapped one hand around the younger Winchester’s hard cock. It only took a couple pulls and Sam was coming, his orgasm causing him to tighten around Dean. Dean groaned, wanting to stave off his own orgasm, but knowing that he was going to cum soon. “God, Baby Boy, gonna cum, wanted to make this last, wanted to make it good for you.”

Sam looked at him, panting, “You have no clue how good this is, Dean. Better, better than I ever dreamed it could be. Please, don’t hold back. Wanna, wanna feel you cum in me. Dean, want it so much, want you so much.”

Dean couldn’t hold back any longer, years of pent up wanting driving him over the edge harder than he had ever cum in his entire life. Shouting out Sam’s name he came, collapsing against the younger man. He kissed Sam tenderly, holding the boy to his chest, never planning on letting him go.


End file.
